Twist of fate
by mahaadevii
Summary: During the assault on the Gekko, Charles and Ray survive and escape with the Nirvash's crew. They are contacted by a mysterious Vodarek group who offers them a lot of money for the help of the Beams and the Nirvash. Dominic and Anemone track them down.
1. Chapter 1

Eureka 7: A twist of fate

**The brig, Gekkostate, 2AM**

Renton, Eureka and her children had been locked in the brig for the past day. Renton had no idea why Holland imprisoned Eureka with him but he knew Holland had a tendency to do those kind of things. Moondoggie opens the door, waking them all

Moondoggie: I've come with more than your meals today. I have no idea what these are for, but the captain says you'll need them.

He handed them bullet proof vests, gas masks, and a pistol

Renton: A pistol?

Moondoggie: Eureka should know how to use it. I'm as confused as you are right now.

CRASH!

Moondoggie was knocked to the floor.

The Bridge

Gidget: Was that a Kamikaze?

Woz: Hatch 7 has been breached!

Happ: This is exactly as Holland predicted. They used a distraction to break into the ship.

Kengo: The anti personnel lasers I installed should come in handy, but it will only slow down the Beamse's progress.

**The interior of the Gekko**

Ray and Charles split up as they entered the ship. Ray was to find Eureka while Charles invaded the engine room. He quickly found the engine room, but it was empty.

Charles: Damnit! Holland saw us coming!

As he looked up, he noticed a security camera by the entrance. In his right hand he held a bomb, which he held behind his back, away from the camera. On his way out of the room, he sneakily attached the bomb to the underside of the control panel

Charles (under his breath): I bet he didn't anticipate this.

Maintenance corridor

Ray: owww!

An anti personnel laser burned a hole through the shoulder of her vest. Ray ducked into a corridor, next to a computer terminal, where she plugged in a small computer.

Ray: The defenses shouldn't cause trouble for too long. Wow, Holland, you put up all of these anti hacking defenses and yet you don't change the OS. v10, same as the Hakucho. The only thing this ship needs right now is life support.

All of the lights shipwide turned off, and Ray noticed some weak red lights flashing on at several points.

**The bridge**

Woz: How on earth did she get past?

Jobs: I was changing the password every second. This must be the work of a hacking genius.

The Brig

Talho: Renton, Eureka, we need to move you to the bridge. The intruders have moved faster than expo…

Ray walked in from the hallway, holding her pistol to Talho's back.

Ray: Get out of there, all of you, now!

Renton and the children climbed out, with Eureka coming up last.

Maeter: Mama!

Ray: Did you just call her your mom? She killed your real parents!

Renton: Stop, Ray-san, please!

He held up Eureka's pistol.

Renton: I will use this if I have to.

Ray: Wha…!

With the distraction provided, Talho wormed her way out of Ray's grasp and knocked her to the ground.

**By the Hangar.**

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D!

Several shots burst from the darkness, hitting the wall of the corridor at Charles's left.

Charles: Holland, it seems you've lost your aim since I last saw you!

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D!

Charles responded with fire of his own. He heard Holland's footsteps as he ran into the hangar.

Charles: So this is to be our battleground, eh?

In the hangar, Charles found that Holland had figured out how to hide from his night vision equipment. The darkness proved to be a disadvantage. While Charles was turned around, Holland burst from his hiding place as dashed towards him.

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D!

Charles turned around just before Holland began firing. Holland collapsed to the ground with wounds in his left thigh, shoulder arm, one in the ribcage. A bullet grazed Charles shoulder, but was turned away by his bulletproof vest. Holland was half naked, with strange grey and orange painting over his body.

Charles: This, Holland, is what you get for betraying us in akadani!

He raised his machine gun as Talho ran in.

BAM!

The bullet from Talho's pistol chipped part of his right shoulderblade, making him drop his weapon. Talho and Mischa ran to get Holland, while the rest of the crew moved quickly to restrain Charles.

Mischa: These wounds aren't fatal, but they will be if we don't stop the bloodflow fast!

Talho: Holland! Are you still awake? Can you hear me?

Holland opened his eyes for a briefly, and moaned something for a second, but then passed out before finishing.

Kengo and Happ threw themselves on Charles as Gidget grabbed his gun. Renton and Eureka guarded

Ray, ands tied behind her back, by the entrance.

Talho: Make sure not to let Ray and Charles make contact! You have no idea what kind of escapes they are capable of together!

Talho and Mischa carried Holland, wrapped tightly with cut up pieces of Mischa's labcoat, to the infirmary. Kengo and Happ, on opposite sides of the hangar, tied Charles and Ray in two separate fold up chairs. Renton noticed Ray and Charles looked strangely smug.

Ray: I bet you think you have us under control, don't you?

Charles: I left a bomb in the control room while we were searching the ship.

Ray: Both of us have a trigger in our mouths, so there really isn't much you can do to stop us from activating it.

Happ: How do we know you aren't just making this up?

Charles: Do you want to take that risk? We knew you were going to shoot us if we had no backup plan.

Ray: Anyway, we'll call it of If we get what we came here for, the Nirvash and its pilot.

Kengo: You'd really hand over a weapon that dangerous to a man like Dewey? You know how he is, from the SOF. He'd readily turn it on civilians, even you, if he deemed you a threat.

Gidget: You'd need to take Renton, too. The Nirvash won't fly right with just Eureka.

Ray noticed Renton to her right. He seemed to be trying to ignore and forget everything he was hearing. She felt pangs of guilt as she realized why Renton had ran off from the gekko 3 weeks ago. The conflict between the Gekko and the Beams had turned his life into a living hell.

Ray: Kengo, I see your point. We won't hand it over to Dewey, but we are still taking the Nirvash with us. I have no intention of letting this opportunity go to waste.

Charles: but.. the money…

The look Ray gave him shut him up. Charles and Ray were untied carefully, with pistols to their backs, and led to the Nirvash with Renton. Eureka went to get the kids, and climbed into the left cockpit, while Renton and the Beams were escorted to the right. As gadget opened the cockpit, Eureka flew them out.

Kengo: FIND THAT BOMB!

**The Nirvash**

Renton was unsure what to think. Although he was glad to escape the brig, he wasn't comfortable being around the Beams anymore, now that he knew what their true intentions were.

Renton: Ray-san, why did you call Eureka a monster? What did she ever do to you?

Ray paused, unsure of what to say. Eureka seemed different than the last time Ray met her, more human. It was clear that she was no longer merely a dog of the military.

Ray: Renton, we weren't all that honest with you when you left. Although the money Dewey was paying us to assault the Gekko was decent, we actually did it for more personal reasons. Renton, you know the seven swell your father caused? It made me infertile. I blamed Eureka for allowing that to happen, but I'm starting to rethink that assumption.

Renton: That explains a lot, but what did you have against Holland?

Charles and Ray ignored the question, and decided to focus on something else. The Hakucho was lying below, in a field. Docking the Nirvash proved to be a problem, but by opening the ramp Eureka carefully climbed into the hangar. It was a close fit, but there was just enough room for the nirvash to lie down in car form. As everyone climbed out, Charles went to check the onboard communicator.

Ray: I'll get some blankets from the closet so all of you can sleep in the guest room. If only there was more room on this ship.

Charles: This is strange. An unknown caller tried to call us while we were flying back. I wonder how they found our number?

Ray: Where did the signal come from?

Charles: Dorol, apparently. I'll try to call them back.

**ﾂﾃｭ****I**


	2. Chapter 2: Dorol

Chapter 2: Dorol

** Authors note: Zoja, Natasha, Alenka, Andrea, and Sara are the names I made for the Ageha squad girls(who are strangely not named in the show). Also, credit to BONES and the writers for the borrowed characters in case the lawyers are very bored and try to sue me.**

**Aboard the Super Izumo**

Dominic groggily awoke as he heard his name on the intercom. Having stayed up until 12 tracking the Gekko, he was not in the mood for anything.

Intercom: Dominic, Anemone, you are needed on the bridge, Now.

Dominic went to open the door, but for some reason he could only budge it open a crack. He saw furry flab spilling through the crack in the door.

Dominic: Damn You Gulliver!

Dominic continued to struggle against the door, but to no avail.

Intercom: Dominic, Anemone, where are you?

Anemone passed by Dominic's room, several minutes later, looking somewhat distressed.

Anemone: Gulliver, there you are!

With little effort, she picked him up and he crawled onto her shoulder

Dominic: but.. but how?

They hurried up to the bridge, and faced a disapproving look from Dewey.

Dewey: What on earth would take you ten minutes to get up here? Oh, never mind, lets get to business. As we have made no contact without the Beams, we are assuming they failed and the Gekko have probably escaped.

Zoja: So I suggested we have you two track the Nirvash down. As far as we have seen, the Nirvash cannot handle the onslaught of TypeTHEEND for long…

Anemone: But they have ran off!

Zoja: but if Anemone took out the other two LFO's, the Gekko would be defenseless and the Nirvash open for taking. The Nirvash was sighted by kodani about an hour ago so we suspect they are on the lee line to Siberia. Are you up for this?

Anemone: YES! YES! Finally, no KLF's to interfere. A personal showdown!

Anemone flung herself onto Dominic.

Anemone: Dominic, you are NOT saying no!

Dominic: Fine then, I agree.

**The Hakucho**

Ray: Charles, I can't find a trace of our caller. They've hid their signal well.

The communicator flashed again. The same person was calling. Ray answered is. On the screen a fairly unassuming black haired man appeared. His surroundings appeared to be in a home office, but the lights were too dim to see much.

Man: I'm sorry for contacting you at such a strange hour, but my company is in urgent need of some… can call me Ishigawa, by the way. If you can meet us in Dorol by the end of tomorrow, we can offer you 10,000$ up front. I can't tell you much over a public channel, but we can give more detail in person. I hope you consider my offer.

He hung up rather suddenly.

Charles: Ten thousand up front is a lot just for protection. This looks way to risky.

Ray: But ten thousand is more than the military pays, and I'd rather do illegal work than war.

Charles: I suppose we could use the money.

**A Few Hours Later**

Maeter: Mommy, Look! Its the ocean!

She gestured out the window as they descended.

Renton: Eureka, have you been to the ocean before?

Eureka: No, I don't think I have. Is it fun?

Renton: Yeah, although I've never been to it either. I've heard surfing the water is just like reefing in the trapar.

They landed in a small airstrip on the North side of town. Charles and Ray had made everyone fake passports, crossing their fingers the officials would buy them. The Hakucho moved into an empty private hangar, and everyone climbed out.

Charles: We'll need to stay for a week or so. How much is it a night here?

Official: 50$, sir. We just need your signatures and identification.

The official took the IDs and took pictures of them. He found no faults, as far as Renton could tell.

Official: At your service.

**Eastern Siberia**

Finding the Gekko go proved to be much easier than thought. They hadn't moved very quickly and hadn't strayed off the lee line. Anemone was tailing them with typeTHEEND.

Dominic: Anemone, I think its time to reveal yourself. The gecko doesn't have any place to land for miles.

Anemone rushed into full view of the Gekko go, firing a barrage of missiles at the left wing. Two LFO's came out, the 909 and 606, Talho piloting the 909. Anemone rushed towards the 606 the moment it came out, breaking its board in half. The 909 dodged to the front of the ship, surfing around in front of the right wing

Anemone: Dominic, typeTHEEND can't feel its twin. WHERE ARE YOU NIRVASH!

Anemone swiped at the 909, but a shot from the gecko go forced her to retreat. The 909 rushed towards her as a flurry of missiles from the gecko were fired from behind. Anemone dodged downwards, but several missile pods burst open her cockpit and deafened her. Anemone's vision grew blurry as she struggled to keep TypeTHEEND aloft.

Dominic: Anemone, ANEMONE! I'm coming to get you!

**Tsuzuku!**

**Please, Please, review and/or comment. I'd like some criticism, of the constructive variety, of course, if you want the next chapters to be written sightly better. Thanks!**


End file.
